*Everyone has Feelings...*
by SmilBe
Summary: It started on this normal day in Gamers. Digiko was lazying, so Usada does something which causes something that she will never forget. Please review!!
1. Empty Inside...

Introduction: My third Di Gi Charat fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ~*SmilBe*~  
WARNING: Sad fic...a bit anywayz...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Di Gi Charat. And I'm not related to the owners of Di Gi Charat either...XD  
  
Characters: Digiko, Puchiko, Rab~ien~Rose(Usada), Pyoko, The Manager.  
  
*Everyone has feelings...*  
  
Chapter 1: Empty inside...  
  
"Digiko! Are you lazying around again?! Get back to the counter and work! Right this instance!!!"  
"Nyo, but I'm very hot and tired, nyo. Go away, Usada-nyo." Digiko was sitting down in a corner, reading a comic book.  
"GET BACK TO THE COUNTER DIGIKO! And don't call me Usada!!" Usada yelled angrily.  
"Yeah, Digiko-nyu. You'd better come or else-nyu."  
"I don't wanna-nyo. Shoo, Usada-nyo." Digiko said lazily.  
Usada stormed to the front of the sitting Digiko, and slapped Digiko's face, hard. *SLAP*  
5 seconds later, a red hand mark had formed on Digiko's face.   
"Hurmph, now you know how I can beat you, huh, Digiko?" Usada looked straight at Digiko, and then gasped.  
Tears, were rolling down Digiko's face, and her eyes, were...empty inside, grey, and dull.  
"Digiko?! Are you scaring me? This is a joke, right? C'mon Digiko, laugh at me, call me Usada!!!" Usada was getting desperate now, and tried to shake Digiko.  
"Puchiko thinks Digiko has...-nyu.." Puchiko was also crying...and ran out of the store.  
"Talk to me Digiko!!"  
"...Who are you?"  
"???" Usada got a fright, "I'm Usada, remember? Digiko! Wake up!!"  
"Digiko? Am I called Digiko? Where am I? Why are you here for me?"  
"Of course you're here! You WORK here! You're Digiko, and you work in Gamers, Akihabara!" Usada had tears forming in her eyes.  
"I'm not Digiko...I'm a lonely little girl, who has no friends..."  
"What do you mean? You have me and Puchiko! And the Manager!!"  
"PYOOOOOO!! How ya doing, oneichan-pyo?" Pyoko came flying in, and stared at Digiko.  
"Oneichan-pyo! What's wrong-pyo? You look so sad-pyo!!"  
Digiko turned towards Pyoko. "I'm your sister? Who are you?"  
"I'm Pyocola-pyo!"  
"Pyocola? I don't know who is Pyocola. I'm nobody. Please leave."  
"Oneichan..pyo...Rab~ien~Rose, you'd better fix oneichan back to normal in one week before I come again-pyo! And I want to see that she returns to normal-pyo!" Pyoko rushed out, and sobs from the little girl faded away.  
"Digiko, I beg you...return to normal...*sob*..." Tears dripped onto the floor of the store.  
"Why are you crying? Why are you crying for me?"  
"Because you aren't your usual self!" Usada couldn't take it anymore, and left Digiko in the store, while locking her inside Gamers.  
***  
Digiko woke up. "Where am I? Why did the people come to cry for me yesterday?"  
She stared out into the space. It was still dark inside the store, but it was already 7am.  
DIgiko stood up, and walked around, looking at the items for sale. "...Is this me...?" She looked at the picture of herself on the cover of the Gamers magazine. "Why am I being appreciated?" Digiko wondered, "Am I not just a lonely girl?" She walked back to the corner she was in before, and sat down.  
"...I will need to ask for help here..."  
***  
*click* The door of Gamers was unlocked, and opened by the manager of Gamers. He looked around and saw Digiko.  
"Ah, Digiko-chan...I was---" He stopped suddenly. DIgiko had looked at him in the eye, but with emptiness inside.  
"You...look so lonely, and sad, Digiko-chan. I'm afraid you've..." The Manager looked away, with pity in his eyes. He walked away into the staff room.  
"...Who was that?"  
***  
"Arigatou! Thankyou for shopping, and come again!" This was the usual Usada at the counter with Puchiko. But what concerned them the most was Digiko. She had been sitting at the same corner for 5 days, and Pyoko was going to come again in 2 days to check if Digiko had returned to normal. But Digiko hadn't improved, not even one bit. Instead, she got worse. She was very polite to the customers, but the customers knew that Digiko was not herself and pitied her. "What are we going to do-nyu?"  
"I'm going to ask The Manager for help..." Usada marched into the Staff room and saw The Manager sitting down on a couch, with his eyes closed.  
"Manager...Digiko has--"  
"I know. I saw her before. Usada, only you can return her to normal again."  
"But why me?" Usada was very nervous.  
"Because you were the one who slapped her, and caused her to become..."  
"Puchiko told you?"  
"Of course. It doesn't matter, but you have to do the job, Rab~ien~Rose-san."  
"I understand, I will do it. What am I supposed to do?" Usada looked up.  
The Manager stood up.  
  
{End of Chapter 1}  
Author's note: Hahaha! I planned that way before I started. I knew it was gonna end like this!! ^_^ I'm sorry, but I don't want to end this too soon. It will in the next chapter, I promise!! Please review! Thanks!! ~*SmilBe*~ 


	2. Lonely Dreams...

Introduction: My third Di Gi Charat fic. Hope you enjoy this second, and last chapter. Is this sad or not? Read and review! ~*SmilBe*~  
WARNING: Sad fic...a bit anywayz...  
  
Response to Review(s):  
To Chiharu Mihara: Sorry, I don't think I can write those sort of romance fic. I will try it later though, but not now. Hey, but good idea, try it yourself! I'll be there to R+R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Di Gi Charat. And I'm not related to the owners of Di Gi Charat either...XD  
  
Characters: Digiko, Puchiko, Rab~ien~Rose(Usada), Pyoko, The Manager.  
  
*Everyone has Feelings...*  
  
Chapter 2: Lonely Dreams...  
  
It was exactly midnight, and Usada tiptoed to the corner Digiko was lying at.  
***FLASHBACK***  
"Now Rab~ien~Rose-san, what you have to do is when Digiko-chan is asleep, you hold her hand, and then you fall asleep too."  
"What?! That makes me enter Digiko's dream?! You're kidding!" Usada exclaimed.  
"This seems to only work on the princess of the Di GI Charat Planet. And that is Digiko." The Manager replied calmly.  
"So...what do I do in the dream then, Manager?"  
"You go find Digiko in her dream, and you must apologize to her with all your heart. If your apology is not true, then she won't hear of it at all. You understand?"  
"I guess so...so what I'm supposed to do is enter her dream, and convince her that I'm sorry, right?" Usada asked slowly.  
"That's only the basics. There might be other things you will have to decide on your own." The Manager said sadly.  
"For example?"  
"I don't know, Rab~ien~Rose-san..."  
"Oh. By the way, where did you get this information on healing Digiko from?"  
"I asked Puchiko. She's from the Di Gi Charat Planet too."  
"Okay, I understand what to do now." Usada said quickly.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
"Darn, I didn't realize this was going to be hard..." Usada whispered softly to herself.  
She sneaked up to Digiko, and gently picked Digiko's hand up, and held it. Usada held her breath. Digiko didn't wake up.  
"Whew...now, I gotta fall asleep..." Usada relaxed, and concentrated on sleeping.  
*Uh-oh, I can't sleep, I'm so nervous. Think, Usada, think about something...okay, what about working in Gamers on a typical day with Digiko...yeah...* She thought.  
And Usada soon fell asleep beside Digiko.  
----------Inside Digiko's dream------------  
Usada gained conciousness in Digiko's dream. She looked around the world she was in. Inside, was a enormous piece of flat land, filled with grass. But there was no sign of Digiko yet.  
Usada stood up, and started walking over the bright green grass. After what seemed like a few minutes, Usada finally saw Digiko's cat ears sticking up from all the grass. She rushed towards the sitting figure. "Digiko!!!"  
The figure turned around. It was exactly like he real physical Digiko, all dull and empty. "Are you not the person that cried for me?" Digiko asked dullfully.  
"I'm Rab~ien~Rose, Digiko."  
"Why are you inside my dream?"  
"Because..." Usada held Digiko's hand, "I want to say, I'm very sorry for what I did..."  
"What? What did you do to me?" Digiko asked.  
"I..I--I slapped you on the face, because you were not working...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your heart..."  
"And what happened next?"  
Tears swelled up in Usada's eyes as she saw in her mind what happened right after she slapped Digiko.  
"You ended up like this, saying no one cared for you, *sniff* how you looked so dull and sad...and so empty...*sniff*"  
Usada couldn't take it, and broke down, crying and crying...  
"I'm so sorry, Digiko....I really want you back to the old Digiko again, please...*sob*"  
She then felt a hand lying on her shoulder, and turned around. There, was a smiling Digiko with tears in her eyes too, but happy ones. "It's okay...I'm glad you still care for me..." Digiko said, beaming. It wasn't the old Digiko, but it was way better than the empty one. And they cried until they fell asleep inside Digiko's dream...  
***  
--------------Outside Digiko's dream-------------  
Usada opened her eyes, and looked beside her, there, was a sleeping Digiko, but with a peaceful face. She smiled, let go of Digiko's hand, and walked into the staffroom of Gamers.  
***  
"NYOOOOOOOOOOOO!! How long was I sleeping here-nyo??" Digiko was back to normal again, and yelling, running in circles.  
"Stop that noise Digiko! You only slept here last night!!" Usada was glad that Digiko was okay, but was a bit annoyed at her behavior.  
Digiko stopped. "Really-nyo? Then I'd better get to work-nyo. Thank goodness no customers had arrived yet-nyo~!" And she rushed to the counter, and got ready.  
Just then, Puchiko and The Manager arrived out of the staffroom.  
"Hello Digiko-chan! You're really energetic today!" He winked at Usada.  
"Seems like it's going to be another of those energetic Digiko days again-nyu."  
"I hope it's not..." Usada replied.  
"PYOOOOOO~!! I'm back-pyo!" Pyocola came dashing in, and almost crashed into the counter.  
"What do you think you're doing-nyo?!"  
"Ahh, oneichan-pyo! Glad you're back-pyo! Thanks, Rab~ien~Rose-pyo!"  
"Huh-nyo? What happened-nyo?" Digiko was puzzled.  
"Oh, nothing much Digiko..." Usada said happily.  
"Usada, go and clean the toilets-nyo...don't lazy around...nyoo..."  
"Digiko! Don't call me Usada!"  
"Usada-Usada-Usada-nyoo~!"  
"DIGIKO~!!!"  
"Nyah Nyah Nyah-nyo~! Come catch me Usada-nyo!" Digiko started running around the store everywhere, while Usada chased her angrily.  
"There they go again-nyu."  
"It's better than before, Puchiko-chan!"  
"Yeah-pyo!"  
  
***THE END***  
  
Author's note: How'd ya like this sad fic? I hope it's okay...^^' This story is short, but a bit detailed!! Please R+R!! XD 


End file.
